


Prompts List

by Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction



Category: Bon Jovi (Band), Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe, Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction/pseuds/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction
Summary: Send in some requests! (These are prompts from my Tumblr and Wattpad)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Prompts List

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Gold-n-silver-sins  
> My Wattpad is Mysticfox707  
> :)

You guys can send prompts anytime if you want :)

~

"You know those can kill you, right?" "Well, somethings gonna kill me eventually might as well give it a head start."

OR

"A lot of things can kill me this little thing ain't special."

"Suck dick, dipshit!"

"I see you how I see all my other lovers, nonexistent."

"Going a day without you is like going a day without breathing, I would die."

"You know heaven has a special place for you? It's called hell."

"Well call this situation 1929, because this is greatly depressing."

"What doesn't kill me better kill me next time."

"You look like a crackhead." "Oh, really? Last time I checked myself in the mirror I didn't look like you."

"You trust me? That's a first." 

"I'm not delusional, I'm a dreamer! 

"There will be a day where I can die happy but today is far from that."

"Once I came out all my straight knowledge went out the window."

"Please stay, I don't want to be alone."

"Don't ever touch what's mine, got it?"

"Promise me you won't hurt me like they did, please?" 

"If you ever decide to dismember me make sure to put my middle finger up your ass."

"You're not going to die stop being a fucking pussy."

"You've changed, and for once that's actually a good thing."

"You actually don't look like the embodiment of shit, good job."

"You didn't leave? That's a first."

"I think I'm in love with you and now I don't know what to do."

"Seeing you this soft is actually quite terrifying."

"Can you tell me what the fuck is on our couch?"

"Out of all the people I could've been in jail with it just had to be you."

"If you're looking for good advice from me, be prepared to be disappointed."

"You're going to be okay, baby."

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Don't worry, I'm used to all this."

"You seem to be in a positive mood, what the hell happened?"

"Wait, you find me attractive? Never thought I'd hear that before."

"If you're not going to date them then can I call dibs?"

"I found a checkers game more interesting than whatever the hell this bullshit is." 

"Come on I was having such a good week before you showed up!"

"You doing that is like me getting married, we both know that ain't happening any time soon."

"Holy shit, you're not dead."

"I'm guessing the reason you called is because either you're in the hospital, you're in jail, or you ended up at some place but have no idea where it's at."

"You may be famous now, but once you're infamous like me no one will let you forget it."

"You know what they say, pretty faces tell pretty lies. But, ugly faces tell ugly truths."

~AU List~

-Prostitute!AU

-Stripper!AU

-Pornstar!AU

-Wings!AU

-High School!AU

-College!AU

-Alien!AU

-Dom & Sub Relationship!AU

-Sugar Daddy!AU

-Drag Queen!AU

-Vampire!AU

-Demon!AU

-Angel!AU

-Fallen Angel!AU

-Werewolf!AU

-Mermaid!AU

-Giant/Tiny!AU

-Hybrid!AU

-Naga!AU

-A/B/O!AU

-Roommates!AU

\- Punk x Pastel!AU

-Coffee Shop!AU

-Rival Gang!AU

-Runaway Royal/Rich!AU

-Soulmates!AU

-Fake Dating!AU

-Fantasy!AU

-Magic/Powers!AU

-Single Parent!AU

(Can mix AUs together)

~People/Bands~

-Guns N' Roses (Axl tops for all ships)

-Mötley Crüe (Nikki bottoms for all ships)

-Sebastian Bach

-Rachel Bolan

-Jon Bon Jovi


End file.
